100 Years
by AthenaRowena
Summary: Sequel to More Than Anyone. Picks up where the Epilogue left off. Bella and Jasper are living in the real world, dealing with real problems and living their lives. Just as lovable as More Than Anyone. I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**JPOV**

I sighed and put my pen down; finally finishing the reports I was working on. I rubbed my hands over my face, breathing deeply and trying to get rid of my stress. I was 22 and instead of worrying about paying off my student loans from college, I was worrying about my 4, almost 5, year old twins and wife along with the job at my father's architecture company I'd had since I was 18. Not exactly things a normal 22 year old guy would be thinking about, but then again, mine and Bella's lives were anything but normal. Married with children before we even turned 19 and living the lives our friends had just started. Not that I regretted any of it. I loved the dysfunction of our early started family and couldn't imagine my life without Bella or our beautiful children.

"Knock, knock." I heard Bella's familiar voice and looked up. My mood was instantly brightened at the sight of my beautifully 4 month pregnant wife.

"Hey babe." I said, getting up to wrap my arms around her and give her a soft peck on the lips.

"Hi. Thought I'd bring you some lunch." She said, holding up a plastic bag.

"I like the way you think Mrs. Hale. I'm starving." I said with a smile.

"Well then, lucky I came by, isn't it Mr. Hale?" she replied cheekily. I gave her another kiss before turning my attention to the bag in her hands.

"So, what'd you bring me?"

"Your favorite turkey club from Primos." She said, pulling the sandwich out of the bag and waving it in front of my face.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" I asked, making her laugh.

"Yes. But it's always nice to hear."

"I love you." I said, kissing her once more and sitting at my desk. "Join me?" I asked, pointing to the other chair. She nodded, pulling out a salad for herself. She winced at it slightly and I chuckled. Alice had both her and Rose on strict diets during their pregnancies so they were healthy for their babies and back in shape in time for her and Emmett's wedding.

"So how's your day so far?" I asked in between bites.

"Good, dropped the kids off at school, then had brunch with Alice and Rose. I'm picking the kids up in about an hour. What time do you think you'll be home?" Maddie and had recently started kindergarten. They both loved it, but Brandon was a little shyer. We honestly had no idea who Maddie had gotten her outgoing personality from as neither me nor Bella were very extroverted people. Brandon was more like us in that we liked to quietly observe while his sister liked the spotlight.

"I should be done around 6ish."

"Don't forget dad and Charlotte are coming over for dinner tonight." I nodded as I chewed and took a sip of my water. There was a knock on my door and my dad popped his head in.

"Hey Jasper have you fini- oh hello Bella." He said with a smile.

"Hi Bruce. How are you?" Bella asked, returning dad's smile.

"I'm fine thanks. How have you been? I see you're starting to show a little bit."

"I'm doing great. The morning sickness it finally gone." Bella let out a relieved laugh.

"That's good. And how are my favorite grandchildren?"

"At school, but still a handful. As always."

"Dad, did you need something?" I asked as I could see him getting side tracked into a conversation with Bella.

"Oh right, did you finish those reports?"

"Yeah, they're right here." I gathered them all together and handed them to him.

"Thanks son. Well I'll leave you two. Always good to see you Bells."

"You too Bruce." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, and dad don't forget I'm leaving early tomorrow for our appointment with Dr. Morgan." I reminded him.

"Of course. See you later." He waved and walked out.

"I should go." Bella said, checking her watch.

"Okay. I'll see you at home." I gave her a soft kiss, loving how everyone still felt like our first.

"I love you."

"And I you." She grabbed her bag and blew me a kiss before shutting my office door behind her.

**BPOV**

I left Jasper's office building and headed for the grocery store to get some chicken for dinner. I picked up a few other things we needed around the house before heading over to Forks Elementary to pick up Brandon and Maddie.

"Hi momma." They said at the same time as the climbed into the car.

"Hey guys. How was school?"

"Good." They replied simultaneously. We pulled into the driveway and they dashed into the house. They were heading for the TV when I stopped them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't I get a kiss?" they turned back to me, both planting a great big kiss on my cheeks. They went into the living room and I heard SpongeBob's voice as I put away the groceries. They phone rang and I heard Maddie answer from the living room before I had a chance to grab it. She ran into the kitchen a moment later.

"Mommy it's Aunt Rosie." She handed me the phone and went back to watch TV.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Hey Bells. About this weekend…" The guys were going on a camping trip and for some male bonding before the wedding and upcoming baby births.

"Rose, they'll be fine." I said calmly.

"But what if something happens with the baby?"

"Then Alice and I take care of you until Edward gets there which wouldn't take more than 20 minutes considering they're camping within the area."

"But what if they attacked by an animal? What about those wolf sightings?!"

"Rose that was 7 years ago. Now you're panicking over nothing and it's not good for you or my niece so calm down. Deep breaths." I heard her heavy breathing though the phone and waited until it quieted down.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Bells."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything." We hung up and I went to start marinating the chicken. After a while Brandon came in wanting to help. I gave him the job of mixing the salad and Maddie soon joined him. After about 10 minutes they got bored and went upstairs to play while I went about the task of peeling the potatoes. After a while I heard the front door open.

"Hey, I'm home." Jasper called and I heard his footsteps enter the kitchen. His arms snaked around my waist and he dropped a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Hello love." He said quietly. I spun in his arms to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hi." I said with a smile. We heard the rumble of feet running down the stairs and the twins appeared in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed and flung herself into Jasper's arms.

"Hey baby girl. How was your day?"

"Good. I played tag, and read a book, and played with Cynthia, and then Vincent Kunkle picked his nose." Jasper chuckled lightly at her exuberance.

"Wow, sounds like quite the eventful day." She nodded and smacked a kiss on his cheek before he set her down, immediately getting a hug from Brandon.

"Hey buddy. Was you day as exciting as Maddie's?"

"Yup. I read a lot." Brandon said with a huge smile. He'd developed a love and talent for reading at a young age, just as I had. Jasper smiled and ruffled his hair.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked me.

"Chicken, mashed potatoes, rolls, and salad." I said, turning back to the potatoes.

"We helped with the salad!" Maddie said excitedly.

"Oh, well then I _know_ it's going to be delicious." Jasper said with a chuckle. The twins went into the other room to watch TV again and Jasper sighed, leaning against the counter.

"How do they have so much energy?" he asked with a light laugh.

"They're kids." I answered simply with a smile.

"Good point. Need any help?"

"Sure. Could you put the chicken n the oven and then start on the rolls?" he nodded, placing a sweet kiss on my lips before opening the oven door. It was amazing how after almost 6 years together, one simple kiss could still make me grin like an idiot. I turned to finish the potatoes and began chopping them into chunks to be mashed.

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up with my arm securely around Bella and noticed the twins curled into her side. I smiled down at them, being as quiet as possible as I slid out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. I pulled on my pants and buttoned up my shirt, slinging my tie around my neck as I headed back into our room. I woke Bella with a soft kiss and felt her respond immediately with a smile against my lips. Her eyes opened and her smile grew. I returned it happily as she sat up, watching me move around our rooms. She ran her hand through Maddie's wild, bed head curls, beckoning me to her so she could fasten my tie. I was perfectly capable of doing it myself, she just liked to do it, and I was happy to let her. She did it quickly and I placed another kiss on her lips and one on each of the twin's foreheads.

"I'll be back at around 2 to pick you up for the doctors." I whispered. She nodded and kissed me once more before I headed downstairs, grabbing my keys and heading out the door. I stopped for a bagel and coffee on my way to the office and made my way to my desk.

"Morning Jasper." I heard my dad call and saw him heading towards his office.

"Hey dad." I answered with a slightly sleepy voice. How that man was always so wide awake this early everyday was still a mystery, and I'd grown up with him.

"Morning Jill." I greeted the receptionist with a smile which she happily returned. Jill was a nice woman, motherly at the age of 47 and always in a cheerful mood.

"Morning Jasper sweetie." She said before answering a ringing phone. I walked into my office immediately getting started on the new paperwork dad had left on my desk. I worked until about noon and went across the street to grab a slice of pizza for lunch before heading back to finish up before I had to leave to pick up Bella. When I was finally done I gathered the papers together and headed to dad's office, knocking before entering.

"Hey dad. I'm gonna head out, here's the paperwork." I said, placing them neatly on his desk.

"Alright Jazz, thanks. Hey, let us know how the appointment goes."

"Of course. I'll see you on Monday."

"Okay, have fun this weekend. Tell Edward and Emmett I say hi." I nodded and smiled, waving as I exited his office.

"See you Jill." I said as I walked back passed her.

"Have a good day Jasper. Tell Bella I said hi."

"Will do." I said with a smile before heading out to my car and heading home to grab Bella. She hopped into the car placing a quick kiss on my lips and smiling in greeting.

"Hey, kids at school?"

"Nope. I actually smuggled them over the Canadian border to live amongst the friendly natives." She answered sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "Yes, Emmett is going to pick them up and we can grab them from their apartment on our way home." We pulled into the hospital parking lot and walked in.

"Hello Bella, Jasper." We heard the familiar voice of Carlisle Cullen and turned to see the smiling middle aged man heading toward us.

"Hi Carlisle. How are you?" Bella said with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm good, pretty slow today actually. You two here to see Doctor Morgan?" We nodded.

"Alright, well she's in her office, I have to get back to a patient. See you two later." He waved and with a smile he was off down one of the many hallways. We tread the familiar path to Doctor Morgan's office and knocked on her door, entering after hearing a soft 'come in.'

"Oh hello Bella, Jasper." She greeted warmly, shaking both of our hands. She grabbed a file off her desk and gestured to the door. "Shall we?" we followed her into the examination room and Bella hopped up on the table.

"We'll start with the ultra sound." Doctor Morgan said and Bella lifted her shirt, showing her barely there baby bump. Dr. Morgan spread the cool jelly on Bella's belly and started the ultra sound. The room immediately filled with the slow 'glug glug' of Bella's heartbeat mixed with the faster 'bum bum' of our baby's.

"So Bella, have you been eating healthy and all that fun stuff?" Dr. Morgan asked as she moved the wand around, showing our child at different angles.

"Yup, Alice has me on a very strict healthy diet and I've been doing yoga classes with Rose." Bella answered, watching the screen as I was.

"Good. Okay, everything looks good so far. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please." I answered. We'd discussed and decided we wanted to know so we could start decorating the spare room and picking names. Dr. Morgan pressed a few buttons and smiled.

"Congratulations. You have a healthy baby boy on the way." Bells smiled hugely and turned to face me. I couldn't keep the goofy grin off my face as I looked back at her. I swooped down and captured her lips with mine. Either way I would have been happy. But there was always a certain fatherly pride that showed up when a man found out he was having a son. Bella's belly was cleaned off and she pulled her shirt back down and sat up. I kissed her once more before we thanked Dr. Morgan and walked out of the room and back out to the car to pick up Maddie and Brandon at Alice and Emmett's apartment, which was actually our old one, just redecorated in Alice style. Emmett opened the door with Maddie hanging on his back and Brandon being pulled along on his leg. All three had huge smiles on their faces and the two youngest were giggling uncontrollably. I couldn't wait until Emmett was a father, he'd be an amazing one. We collected their things, thanking Emmett and I told him I'd see him in the morning since were taking his old jeep from high school. He'd kept it in perfect condition, just used his less intense impala on normal days. On the way home, we told the kids they'd be getting a baby brother and both were squealing and chattering with happiness. It took us forever to get them to bed and when we finally did, Bella and I quickly got changed and plopped down into our bed, both falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Let me know what you think =]**

**xoxo**

**AthenaRowena**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I woke up before Jasper and rolled out of bed, placing a light kiss on his forehead and heading downstairs to make breakfast. While the eggs cooked, I put some bread in the toaster before returning to push the eggs around in the pan. I heard creaking from upstairs, indicating someone else was up and a few minutes later Brandon appeared at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning mama." His groggy voice greeted me. I picked him up and he placed a kiss on my cheek which I happily returned.

"Morning baby." I held him in one arm while I finished the eggs, turning off the stove and moving the pan. One of the many things motherhood had given me was the ability to do multiple things while holding a child. I set him down as I put eggs and toast on four plates and placed them on the table. Brandon took the task of waking up Jasper while I went to get Maddie. I walked into the lavender colored room and saw only a mess of curls peeking out from the blankets on her bed. I smiled and pulled them down to uncover her face which was peaceful and calm, her breathing even. I kneeled down so I was even with her face and ran my hand through her hair slowly.

"Maddie, sweetie. Time to wake up baby, breakfast is ready." She groaned sleepily, her eyes blinking and squinting in the light.

"Hi momma." She whispered with a sleepy smile.

"Hi there girlie." I whispered back with my own smile. "Come on, I made eggs and toast." She sat up slowly and I lifted her out of bed and made my way back down the hall where Brandon was pulling Jasper's hand, leading him down the stairs. I smiled and Maddie giggled at the sight and Jasper looked up, smiling and shooting us a wink before disappearing down the stairs. I carried Maddie down and sat her in her chair across from Brandon. Jasper grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured us all a glass, stopping to give me a soft peck on the lips.

"Morning darlin'." He said with a smile, knowing how his faded accent affected me.

"Morning." I said with a playful smile. He sat down and everyone began eating hungrily.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" I asked, buttering my toast.

"Emmett's picking me up around noon." Jasper responded before filling his mouth with eggs, which Brandon immediately tried to imitate. Jasper chuckled as eggs fell back out of the four year old's tiny mouth.

"Rose is worrying herself sick. She's convinced you'll all be attacked by some monstrous wild animal." Jasper rolled his eyes at his sister's antics.

"She needs to chill. We'll all be fine. Besides, it's not good for her to stress herself out."

"That's what I told her, but you know Rose. Once she gets an idea in her head she doesn't let it go." Jasper chuckled in agreement.

"Aunt Rosie needs to chillax." Maddie said seriously.

"I agree, she's totally freaking out man." Brandon said, just as seriously. Jasper and I just looked at each other.

"Let me guess. Uncle Emmett told you guys that." Jasper said. They both nodded with huge smiles on their faces. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Oh that Uncle Emmett, he's such a wacko." I said with a roll of my eyes, earning a giggle from each of my children. Once everyone had finished eating, I gathered all the plates and rinsed them off, putting them in the dishwasher. Jasper tried to help but I told him no since it was already ten and he had yet to pack. I began making some sandwiches out of leftover chicken, making them just the way the guys liked them. I threw the sandwiches in a cooler along with a couple of six packs, some frozen hotdogs for roasting, and a couple bags of chips and pretzels. I heard the front door and was lifted from behind by a large pair of arms.

"Hey Emmett." I said, knowing it was him without him even making a sound.

"Hey Bells." He said, putting me back down. Edward was sitting on the counter picking at some freshly washed grapes.

"Hey Edward." I said with a smile, "Go ahead, and help yourself to some grapes."

"Hey Bells, oh hey, can I have some of these delicious looking grapes?" he asked with a smirk. I swatted his arm while chuckling. At the sound of their uncle's voices, Maddie and Brandon came barreling into the kitchen, immediately latching on to each of their legs.

"Uncle Emmett!"

"Uncle Eddie!" They yelled simultaneously. Emmett laughed at Edward's nickname and lifted Brandon into his arms.

"Hey bud, how's my favorite little man?"

"Good." Brandon said with a smile.

"And how's the prettiest little girl in the world?" Edward asked Maddie as he held her.

"Just peachy." She said while playing with his hair, making it even more untidy looking. He chuckled at her response and tried to get his hair to lie flat, failing miserably. Jasper came down the stairs, lugging a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Ready man?" Emmett asked, placing Brandon back on the ground.

"Yeah." Jasper said, kneeling down to get a hug from Brandon. "See you in a few days buddy. Take care of your mom." He said, ruffling Brandon's hair.

"Okay. I love you daddy. Have fun." Jasper grabbed Maddie out of Edward's arms and she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Bye daddy. I'll miss you." He smiled and gave her a small pack.

"I'll miss you too baby girl. Be good for mom okay?" She nodded and he let her down and the twins ran into the living room to get back to their cartoons.

"What's in the cooler Bells?" Emmett asked. I gestured for him to look inside and his eyes widened.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked, unable to keep the huge grin off his face.

"I think I recall a few times." I said with a casual wave of my hand. He gave me a huge hug which resulted in me giggling like we were five again and lifted the cooler, bringing outside. Edward said goodbye and gave me a hug before following Emmett out to the car. Jasper turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, giving me a slow kiss.

"I'll miss you." I whispered.

"I love you." He whispered back. I pulled his head down for a deeper kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to let go but we were interrupted by the impatient honking of a car horn outside. I rolled my eyes and we broke apart with a sigh. Jasper let me go and kneeled down to kiss the little bump in my belly.

"Bye buddy." He whispered to his unborn son. He stood back up and gave me another short peck before lifting his bag and walking to the door.

"Be safe." I called after him.

"Always." He said with a wink before closing the front door behind him.

* * *

After picking Maddie and Brandon up from their friend's house and calming Rose down, yet again, I started on making dinner. I poured the spaghetti into the simmering pot of water and leaned back against the counter, my hand automatically going to rub over my baby bump. I smiled down at the barely noticeable bump, reminiscing over how our third child came to be.

_~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~_

_I dropped Brandon and Maddie off at Rose and Edward's, anxious and excited about the surprise I had planned for Jasper. He'd been working extremely hard on a project for the last couple of months and he finally had some down time, which I planned to take full advantage of. I got home and open the box Alice had left on our porch earlier that day. I smiled down at the blue silky material, memories of our senior year talent show flowing into my mind. With a little bit of alterations thanks to Alice, my old costume from that night fit me perfectly as it had four years ago. I considered myself lucky. I was what Alice called a 'Heidi Klum mom', meaning I was able to attain the figure I'd had before I got pregnant. _

_I pulled on the black, thigh-high stockings before sliding on the lacey black boy shorts. I hooked up the strapless blue corset top which immediately gave me incredible cleavage and added the final touches by putting on some strappy black heels. I applied some light make up and double checked my hair before heading back downstairs so I could greet my husband who would be home in a few minutes. I sat on the couch until I saw the headlights of Jasper's Range Rover pulling into the driveway. I stood up, still out of view of the front door and heard him coming in. _

"_Hey, I'm home." He called from the foyer. I heard his footsteps coming toward the living room. "Bella?" he appeared in the doorway._

"_Yes?" I said in a sultry voice and his snapped to look in my direction. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped and I giggled, a light blush spreading through my cheeks. I slowly made my way towards him until I was directly in front of him._

"_Surprise." I whispered before kissing him, slowly and seductively. He responded after a few seconds and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I moved my lips, kissing and teasing all the spots on his neck that I knew drove him absolutely wild. He mumbled our kid's names incoherently and I laughed at the lack of control he had over his voice. _

"_They're at your sister's." I whispered in his ear before nipping it lightly making him moan loudly. He pulled my body closer to his and I could already feel his erection pressing into my lower belly. He pulled my face up so my lips could meet his once again and his mouth claimed mine with a fierce passion that had my head spinning. He backed me up and slowly lowered me onto the couch, settling himself between my legs. His hand ran down my thigh, stopping at my knee to hitch my leg on his hip. I thrust my hips up to meet his and rolled mine against his, eliciting a moan from both of us at the glorious friction the action caused. His lips attacked my neck with an unstoppable fury, making me pant wildly just from his lips. Forgetting we were on the couch, I tried to roll us over so I was straddling him, but we ended up crashing on the floor clumsily with me on top of him. We both froze, looking wide eyed at each other before bursting into laughter. He pulled me back into another kiss, but this one was slower and more loving. I gladly returned it, our tongues meeting in a sensual battle for dominance. We broke apart and I rested my forehead against his. _

"_Bedroom?" He whispered and I nodded. I stood, allowing him to stand himself before he picked me up bridal style, making me squeal in surprise. He walked us up the stairs and into our bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us. He set me on my feet, walking around to stand behind me. I felt as his fingers undid the ties on the back of the corset. His lips kissed each new inch of flesh as he uncovered it. Once it was completely undone, he let it fall, leaving my upper body completely exposed. I turned to face him and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, lifting it swiftly over his head. I ran my hands slowly down his bare chest and felt his shudder beneath my fingers. My hands stopped just above the bulge in his jeans he groaned as I grabbed his belt, pulling him along with me as I backed up. My knees hit the bed and I fell back, bringing him along him me. He settled back on top of me and my hands slid down his chest, this time cupping him through his jeans. _

"_Bella." He groaned as he rested his head in the crook of my neck. I felt his heavy breathing against my neck and began to undo his belt. I pulled away from him, throwing it on the floor. My hands went back to unbutton his jeans, sliding the zipper down slowly as he kissed his way down my chest, stopping to nip at each of my breasts. I pushed his jeans and boxers down and he stepped out of them. I took the time to admire the gorgeous man before me as he worshipped my body. He hands ran down my sides stopping at the top of my panties and slowly sliding them down my legs. He pulled them off, throwing them over his shoulder, climbing back up my body. He kissed up the inside of my thighs and ran his tongue up my slit, stopping to take my clit between his lips, flicking it with his tongue until I was panting and desperate for release. Just as I was about to fall over the edge into pleasurable oblivion, his mouth was gone. I growled and he smirked playfully. _

"_What? You d think I don't know when you're gonna cum?" he asked in a sexily snarky voice and his mouth continued its journey back up my body, finally coming to rest at my lips. I moaned as our tongues met and I could taste myself on his lips. He pulled back, his face hovering just inches above mine, our breath mixing in front of us. I felt his tip at my entrance and moaned in anticipation. He pushed into me slowly, both of us groaning at the incredible sensation of him being inside of me. He started slowly, but soon neither of us could take it and his pace quickened. I ran my nails down his back as he continued to pound into me. His lips came back down to meet mine in an intensely passionate kiss that pushed me over the edge. My body pulsed as I rode out my orgasm and I was barely aware of Jasper's release above me. His head dropped onto my shoulder and we stayed like that until our breathing returned to normal. He rolled off me, immediately pulling me into his side and kissed the top of my hand. _

"_I love you." He whispered. _

"_I love you too." I said, resting my head on his chest. "So, were you surprised?" He chuckled and leaned down to capture my lips with his._

_~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of angry hissing. I turned to see the water in the pot boiling over the edge and landing on the hot stove top. I quickly turned off the stove and moved the pot onto a cold burner. The phone rang and I grabbed it off the hook.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Bella?" I immediately recognized the voice on the other end.

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" I immediately thought it was Rose.

"Um, I think you should get down here. It's Jasper."


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I was frozen in the middle of the kitchen, a million horrible scenarios running through my head, hundreds of things that could have possibly happened to Jasper in the woods. The phone rang again, snapping me out of my unresponsive state, this time it was Alice.

"Hey Ali, I assume Carlisle called you too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pick Rose up and we'll meet you at the hospital. She's freaking out." I sighed.

"Dammit, that's not good for her. Alright, just try to keep her calm, I'm gonna drop the kids off at my dad's and I'll see you guys there." We hung up and I ran upstairs to grab Brandon and Maddie.

"Hey, you guys are gonna hang out at Grandpa Charlie's for a little okay?"

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"I have to run out really quick." I didn't want to tell them that their father was in the hospital and worry them until I knew exactly what had happened and how bad it was. I quickly loaded them into the car and dropped them off with dad and Charlotte telling them I'd call them as soon as I found out what was going on. When I walked into the hospital, Carlisle was waiting for me.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Follow me." He said, leading me down a series of hallways until we reached the room that contained Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, all three on hospital beds. I gasped when I saw the brace around Jasper's torso and an ace bandage and sling wrapped around his left arm. All three of their faces and arms had scratches and bruises decorating their skin.

"What happened?!" I asked, a little more hysterically.

"I'll let the guys explain." Carlisle said, leaving the room. I looked expectedly at the three of them and saw Emmett visibly gulp.

"Well, uh, you see Bells it's like this." Emmett started.

"Genius over there got the brilliant idea to go four wheeling in his truck and we sort of…flipped." Edward said, hesitantly gesturing to Emmett.

"I see." I said, somewhat angered by their stupidity considering Emmett had never gone four wheeling in that area, and he'd taken the harnesses out of the truck when he got his new car. Each of the guys looked slightly worried to see my full reaction.

"Excuse me for a second." I said, walking calmly out of the room. I found Carlisle checking on another patient. "How bad are they?" I asked, referring to their injuries.

"Jasper has two broken ribs and his collar bone is fractured on the left side. The ribs will take about six to eight weeks to heal and the collar bone will take four to six. He'll have to take it easy for at least the first two weeks, and obviously no physical activities that could affect the healing." I nodded, taking it all in and couldn't help when anger gave way to worry for my husband.

"And Emmett and Edward?" I asked.

"Emmett broke his right leg and Edward had a slight concussion and broke his left wrist."

"Thanks Carlisle." He nodded and I returned to the guy's room. Alice and Rose still had not arrived so I took the opportunity to talk to them.

"First of all, I'm glad that none of you guys are seriously hurt." They looked surprised at my calm tone of voice. "And now that I've said that I only have one question; how the hell could you be so stupid?" None of them answered. "Not only had you never driven in that area before, but you didn't even have the proper safety restraints. For god's sake you guys aren't kids anymore. You all have responsibilities now." I reminded them and all three looked ashamed. I pointed at Edward who was closest to me.

"You, you're wife is just about ready to pop and you're going to risk your life?" he hung his head and I felt bad, but I had already started this lecture, I needed to finish. I looked to Emmett next.

"And you, not only will Alice kill you if you have a limp at your wedding," he flinched, "But when I had my accident, I promised you I'd always be here for you. I can't be here if you're not here to be there for." Last but not least I looked at my husband, my voice softening slightly.

"You have a wife and two gorgeous children with another son on the way and you are going to risk our children losing their father and one not being able to ever meet you?" I flicked away the few tears that escaped and sighed, signaling I was finished.

"I'm sorry darlin'. It was a stupid idea and a momentary lapse of judgment." Jasper said quietly.

"We're sorry Bells." Emmett said, his voice soft, Edward nodded in agreement.

"It's ok guys, just try to think next time." I said with a chuckle and went to sit in the chair next to Jasper's bed. Alice and Rose came bursting through the door the next second and both began freaking out at their respective men.

"Ali please, lay off we already got the lecture from Bella." Edward said with a sigh. He quickly wiped the tears from Rose's cheeks with his un-casted hand and moved so she could sit on the bed with him. I excused myself and went into the hallway to call Charlie and tell him to bring the twins. I quickly called Bruce and let him know what happened and that Jasper wouldn't be in for a few weeks. He said it was fine and that he and Kendra would be by in a little while to see Jasper. When I was finished I went back into the room, sitting on the edge of Jasper's bed and taking his hand.

"How you feeling?" I asked, pushing the hair out of his face.

"I'm okay, we're pumped up with pain killers." He said with a chuckle. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Dad and Charlotte came a few minutes later to drop the twins off. Charlie laughed when the guys told him what happened, earning a glare from the women in the room. Maddie and Brandon went running up to Jasper's bed and I could see them about to jump on him so I plucked them both off the floor before they could.

"Hey guys. Daddy has some pretty bad boo-boo's so you need to be extra careful with him ok? No jumping on him alright?" they nodded and Maddie calmly climbed onto the bed to settle at Jasper's side.

"Are you okay daddy?" Maddie asked in a little voice.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm a tough guy." He said with a playful growl that got them both to giggle. I smiled at them and hugged Brandon to me as he climbed into my lap. He yawned and I kissed the top of his head and ran my hands through his hair as I felt him relax against me.

"Hey Bells?" Alice whispered from her spot next to Emmett.

"Yeah?" I said just as softly so as to not wake the sleeping Rose.

"I'm gonna go grab some coffee, you want some?"

"No thanks." She nodded and quietly exited the room. Carlisle came back in to check on the guys and dad and Charlotte left a little while after Bruce and Kendra came.

"You guys are idiots." Bruce said with a chuckle after he'd been told the story. Kendra smiled as she sat on the other side of Jasper.

"I'm just glad you boys are okay. Jasper sweetie when will you be back at work?" she asked.

"Carlisle said I should be okay to go back in about three weeks."Kendra nodded.

"And Bella school starts in a few weeks doesn't it?" Bruce asked. He was referring to my new job as an English teacher at Forks High. Honestly, it was a little weird to be going back so soon, but the job was open and it was something I'd always wanted to do.

"Yeah, I technically start on the 2nd but classes for the kids don't start until the 7th." I said with a smile. I felt something on my shoulder and looked down to see that Brandon had fallen asleep. I smiled and shifted him into a more comfortable position in my lap and kissed his forehead. I looked over and saw Maddie attempting to fight off sleep with drooping eyelids.

"You should probably get them home. I'm not gonna last much longer myself." Jasper said, looking extremely tired from all the meds.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow to get you after I drop them off." He nodded and I leaned down to kiss him softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Sleep well." I said and set Brandon in my recently vacated chair to go wake Rose so I could take her home. I shook her shoulder softly and her eyes opened slowly.

"Come on Rose. You're gonna stay with me and the twins tonight." She nodded and rose slowly while I grabbed the kids. She took Maddie for me who had already fallen asleep and we headed towards the car. We ran into Alice and told her we were leaving and she wished us a goodnight. We put the sleeping kids in the back and I helped Rose into the passenger seat and I drove home. We quickly got the kids changed and in their beds before retreating into mine and Jasper's room. I gave Rose a pair of maternity pajamas and we climbed into the king sized bed, falling asleep within minutes.


	4. AN

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry I know you were all hoping for a new chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint. I hate giving author's notes as much as I hate reading them so just bear with me. I am extremely sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had no idea junior year was gonna be this stressful and time consuming. Luckily the bulk of my extra curriculars are over for the year so I should have more time to dedicate to you, my loyal readers.**

**I'm really sorry it's been so long especially since some of my stories haven't been updated since the summer. Writers block has been a massive setback for me. I keep getting awesome ideas for new stories, but none for my pre-existing stories. I'm trying to work through it to give you people what you want and I hope you're not too mad at me.**

**xoxo~AthenaRowena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know it's been a really long time since I've done an actual update and I hope you can forgive me and continue to read this story because I already have some great ideas for where it should go. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly this summer and you guys all continue to enjoy my writings and saying great things about them. I really do appreciate the positive response all my stories have been getting so please keep the reviews coming. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

A week after the guys' accident, Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. They named her Lillian Serena Cullen and she was a perfect blend of her parents' best traits. She had a little tuft of strawberry blonde hair with Rose's perfect bone structure and Edward's sparkling green eyes. Rose had been in labor for almost 23 hours before Lily decided to greet the world with her loud voice. Oh yes, she was without a doubt her mother's daughter. Despite the continuous sleepless nights the new parents were experiencing, both Edward and Rose had a permanently happy glow about them. Rose had wanted to be a mother before she even knew where babies _really_ com from. Now that she was a mother, her life was complete. Edward loved being a father and the fact that Lily made his wife so happy was just an added bonus. He'd give her a hundred children just to see Rose smile.

* * *

Jasper was still confined to the couch because of his injuries and it was killing the both of us. We were so used to sleeping in the same bed that we were getting less sleep than when the twins were first born. It was torture to not have my husband holding me as I fell asleep. Just his scent had the ability to calm me to the point of becoming comatose. I knew he was struggling just as much. Our couch was pretty damn comfortable but he had just as much trouble not being able to be with me. Every time I brought him something to eat or his pain medication, he would try to hold me and it always resulted in him flinching away in pain and muttering a string of swears that I tried to keep away from our children's ears. I tried not to show it around Jasper, but it was very hard for me taking care of everything around the house, while being almost 5 months pregnant. I was constantly moving; taking the kids to and from school, cooking, cleaning, and preparing my classroom. I started school in less than a week and I had no idea how I was going to do it all. Jasper still had at least 5 more weeks until he was completely healed and could be of any help to me and I know that made him feel even worse. I tried not to show how tired I was when I was around him, knowing it would just make everything worse.

On the first day that the students were supposed to show up for school I got out of bed before my alarm went off. I had already been awake due to another sleepless night and got in the shower. I took my time, trying to relax and wake up at the same time. Once I got out and toweled off, I blow dried my hair before getting dressed. I decided to go simple and pulled on some light wash jeans, an emerald green long-sleeved v neck, and a pair of new black chucks. I knew it wasn't what the kids were used to seeing teachers wear, but I was too young for that dressy stuff just yet. Plus I was pregnant, I wanted to be comfortable. I got the kids up and dressed for school before pouring them each a bowl of cereal and taking a plate of toast to Jasper in the living room. I poured him a glass of orange juice to wash down his morning pain meds. Just like every morning, he tried to pull me into him arms, but quickly winced and withdrew painfully.

"It's okay baby. I know how you feel but you have to stop trying to move before the bones are healed otherwise it's just gonna take longer." Jasper pouted, looking like Brandon when I took him away from cartoons and I chuckled before planting a kiss on his lips.

"I know. I just miss you darlin'."

"I know, I miss you too." I said, running my hand through his honey-blonde locks. He smiled contently and relaxed into the couch. "I have to get to school but your mom will be here in a few minutes to look after you and take the kids to school. I'll be home after I pick them up and then I'll start dinner." I said, standing up to leave. I felt a hand on my barely there baby bump and looked down at Jasper.

"You're Wonder Woman aren't you?" he asked with a suspicious look on his face.

"Yes I am. And Wonder Woman had to go teach high school senior English. I'll see you later." I said, leaning down to kiss him one more time.

"Love you." He whispered against my lips.

"Love you too." I quickly went to say goodbye to the twins, telling them I'd see them when I picked them up and grabbed my bag and walked out of the house. Once I got in the car, I paused to take a deep breath, collecting myself before pulling out of the driveway and heading towards Forks High School. I got my class schedule and saw I had a class 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 8th with lunch duty during 4th and 6th period and a free period 2nd and 7th. I headed to my classroom as homeroom started –thankfully I didn't have a homeroom- and got all my papers ready to hand out to my classes and wrote my name on the board. The bell rang and after a few minutes students began to trickle in. They sat in random seats, all staring up at me like I was too young to be at the front of the room. The bell signaling the beginning of class rang and I closed the door, walking back to the front.

"Good morning guys. I am Mrs. Hale and I'm your teacher this year. I have two very important things to say before we start. One, I don't care how young and gullible I may look; I will not tolerate slacking off or bad attitudes. I know you can all do great things and I will not stand students who refuse to perform to the best of their ability. Just try your hardest and we'll have an awesome year. Number two, you will notice me getting quite large as the year goes on. Yes, I am pregnant no; I am not just getting rapidly obese."

That got the appropriate reaction as they all starting laughing. I quickly went through the attendance and began passing out syllabuses and outlines for the year. As I moved back to the front of the room, the door opened and a kid came strutting into the room like he owned the place.

"Excuse me. Who are you and why are you late?" I asked.

"Conner Bradley. I got lost. Maybe you could show me around, I'm sure we could find a broom closet to spend some time in." he said with a wink before plopping down in a seat in the very back of the room.

"Well Conner, while self-confidence is always a good thing to have, I suggest you refrain from arrogantly suggesting a tryst with your pregnant English teacher." I said, trying not to show my disgust at his attitude. I could already tell this kid would be quite the handful this year.

"Oh shit. Pregnant? Sorry, I'm not down with babies." He said, as if I'd be disappointed.

"Well luckily my husband is, but I'm sure everyone is glad to know your opinion on children." He just smirked and slumped in his seat. "Actually Conner, I think I'd like it better if you sat up here, right next to ." Arielle Cooper had been in a few times before school started, helping me set up the room. English was her favorite subject and she aspired to be an English teacher and author. Already she reminded me of myself, as cliché as that sounds.

"No way. I am _not_ sitting next to that stuck up, know-it-all." Conner yelled, crossing his arms. Arielle rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath.

"As if I want to be subjected to your stench of weed and an ambitionless future." Arielle said with just as much bite in her voice. I guess I would have to solve this problem.

"Conner I want you to sit in the front and the only empty seat is next to Arielle, so please be a big boy and sit next to her." I said, finishing in the voice I use when I'm explaining something to the twins. Conner huffed, glaring at me while he walked to the front, kicking almost every seat on the way. He plopped down, turning his glare to Arielle who returned it just as fiercely.

"Alright. Now that we've all decided to be the adults you are becoming, I am handing out a reading check quiz just to see how you interpreted your summer reading." I got a few groans as I passed out the papers but the class soon fell silent but for the sounds of pens of paper. I looked up to see Conner sitting, head down as if sleeping, with nothing on his paper.

"Mr. Bradley." He jerked up. "Write, or owe me a paper on the underlying themes of the book, due Wednesday. Your choice." He glared once more before picking up his pen. When everyone was finished I collected the papers, clipping them together to look over next period and began handing out the directions for the first project.

"You will be completing these in partners, which I have already picked. You are to come up with a soundtrack for your summer reading book with at least a page of explanation for each song. They will be due next Friday but please don't wait until the last minute. Class is almost over so I'll leave the list of partners on my desk and you can check them on your way out." I placed the list on the edge of my desk before taking the quizzes into my small adjoining office. I listened as the bell rang and feet began shuffling out of the room. I heard a distinct 'what the fuck?' yelled by Conner and then silence. I walked back into the room to put out more papers for 3rd period and noticed Arielle was still sitting in her seat, staring into space.

"Arielle, shouldn't you be heading to your next class?" I asked, going to stand in front of her.

"I have study hall in the library. They don't take attendance." I nodded, remembering the same thing when I was a student.

"Is there something you needed then?"

"Why did you pair me up with Conner? He hates me. I hate him. We'll fail and I'm the only one that cares." She finally looked up at me with confused sadness in her hazel eyes.

"The pairs were based on alphabetical order, that's just the way it went this time. You won't always be partners with Conner, especially now that I know of your less than friendly relationship. Why the hostility, if you don't mind me asking." She shook her head.

"We used to be best friends when we were little. Then middle school started. I stayed the quiet bookworm and he became the jock. We grew apart, and then in high school he figured out it was cool to hate the nerds and began picking on me. At first I tried talking to him about it, but that always ended in me feeling even shittier about myself. Pardon my language." She said with a blush. I smiled and shook my head, gesturing for her to continue. "Eventually I just got sick of it and started fighting back. Nothing big, I just couldn't take it anymore. He knows all my weaknesses and uses them against me constantly." A small tear leaked out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm very sorry Arielle. Would you like me to assign you another partner?" She shook her head, her long blonde ringlets bouncing around her pale face. She really was a pretty young girl. It was a shame she was picked on.

"No, I need to learn how to deal with it. I'll be forced to work with other people I don't get along with in life and I need to get over it." I smiled.

"Well I admire that you recognize that and are willing to try. That's all I ask. But if anything happens I want you to let me know okay?" she nodded and stood.

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Hale. I should probably go." I nodded, writing her a pass and retreating to my office to start reading over the quizzes before 3rd period.

The day continued quite uneventfully compared to first period, though by lunch I was known as the bitchy new hot teacher, thanks to Conner. It was a little weird to be socializing with my old teachers, but most of them were actually pretty cool when you weren't their students anymore.

* * *

After school let out I gathered all my things and put them in my bag before shutting the lights off and walking out of my classroom. I passed a few of my students on my way out and they all wished me a good day. I noticed Conner slipping into the detention and I rolled my eyes and the kid's back. He was gonna need quite the wake up call. I got in the car and headed over to the elementary school where Maddie and Brandon immediately jumped into the back, leaning up to kiss my cheek. On the way home I realized I didn't have everything I needed for the dinner I wanted to make and I was due for a trip to the grocery store so I changed course and headed for the store. I grabbed a cart and put Brandon in the seat but Maddie, independent as she was, wanted to walk next to her mommy like a big girl.

"Mommy can we get this?" Maddie asked, holding up yet another giant box of cookies while I saw Brandon reach out and grab a box of extremely sugary cereal.

"Madeline Sophia Hale how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not getting those cookies. We have sweets at home." With a pout she put the cookies back as I turned to Brandon.

"As for you little man, don't think I didn't see you grab that cereal." He looked up at me with perfected innocence and I couldn't help but laugh as I put the box back. "Just like your father, always sneaking the sugary stuff." I said, giving him an Eskimo kiss as he giggled.

"Bella?" I looked up towards the end of the aisle where the voice came from and saw a man about my age with short blonde hair and light green eyes.

"James?" his smile told me I had recognized him correctly and he made his way over to me.

"How are you? God I can't believe how big these guys are." He said, looking down at the twins. He had matured. His hair was no longer a long ponytail, his boyish features gone and grown into a man.

"Yeah, well last time you saw them they were only about 15 hours old." I said with a laugh and he chuckled. "So what are you doing back here?" I asked.

"Well I just finished school and I'm in the process of looking for a job, but until then I'm back in my old room at my parent's house." He said with a timid laugh.

"What are you looking to get into?" I asked, quickly getting sucked into a conversation as Brandon pointed to different things for Maddie to grab, thinking I couldn't see them.

"Well I went to school for accounting, but that was boring so I ended up graduating with a degree in architecture and engineering." That peaked my interest.

"Oh! You should try Bruce Hale's architecture firm. I'm sure they'd have something for you there."

"Your father-in-law?" he asked, sounding wary.

"Yeah, Jasper's been working there since before the twins were born and he loves it."

"I don't know if your husband would particularly like working with me considering we didn't part on the best of terms."

"Oh please. That was 4 years ago. Jasper's a big boy, he knows how to grow up and let things go. Besides, it's not like the accident was your fault anyway. And we all came out perfectly healthy. Just try the firm. What's there to lose?" I asked.

"You're right. So what's been going on with you guys?"

"Well like I said Jasper's been working with Bruce at the firm and we bought our own house about two years ago. I went to school for English and got my teaching degree. I actually just finished my first day teaching at Forks High."

"Wow, it must be weird to be back there."

"Oh it is, believe me." I said with a chuckle. "The kids just started kindergarten and they love it. Of course for the past week I've been running around like a crazy woman since Jasper's on bed rest." James looked confused.

"Why's that?"

"Oh he, Emmett, and Edward were being idiots. They went four wheeling without any safety equipment in Emmett's old jeep and it flipped. He's got a broken collar bone and a few broken ribs. Funny how I'm the pregnant one and _he's _on bed rest." His eyes popped open wider.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!" I smiled, rubbing my tiny baby bump.

"Thanks. It's only one this time. Another boy." I said happily and he smiled back at me. James's phone chirped and he fished it out of his pocket, checking a message.

"Well that's mom wondering where the cold cuts are. I should go but it was great seeing you. Thanks for the suggestion and tell Jasper I said congratulations." He said, picking up his plastic basket.

"It was good seeing you too. And no problem. I'll see you around." I said with a smile. He walked up towards the front of the store while I went about the task of returning everything the twins had grabbed.

"You guys gotta work on your sneaking skills. I have eyes everywhere." They giggled as we continued to get the things we _actually _needed before proceeding home.

"Hey we're home!" I yelled out, as I opened the door and the kids ran in. Kendra came around the corner as I attempted to clothes the door with my arms full of grocery bags, my schoolbag over my shoulder.

"Oh honey let me help you. You shouldn't be carrying so much." Kendra said, rushing forward to grab the grocery bags and going to put them on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Kendra. And thanks for everything today." I said, breathing a sigh of relief to finally be home.

"Oh it's no problem sweetie. It's nice to spend time with my son and grandkids. I just wish you didn't have to run around so much. It's not good for you and the baby." I smiled at her concern.

"We're fine Kendra, nothing to worry about." I said, stroking my belly as she smiled.

"Well I should get home and start dinner before Bruce tries and burns the house down." I chuckled and said goodbye before heading into the living room to find Jasper asleep while the twins watched TV on the floor. I quickly put the groceries away before starting dinner. Jasper still wasn't awake when it was finished so I put his plate in the oven to stay warm while the kids and I ate.

After dinner the twins helped me do the dishes before running upstairs to play before getting a bath. I grabbed Jasper's dinner and pain meds, walking into the living room to find him awake and channel surfing.

"Hey darlin'." He said, smiling up at me sleepily. He must have just woken up.

"Hey baby. Have a good day on the couch?" he chuckled and slid himself into as much of a sitting position as he could manage. As I did every night, I sat on the edge of the couch, feeding him his dinner and giving him his pills to swallow.

"You really are super woman you know that?" he said, looking at me with admiration.

"No, I'm just a woman who loves her family and takes care of them." He frowned slightly.

"You're my pregnant wife. I should be taking care of _you_." Oh that stubborn male pride.

"Don't worry about it baby. You just focus on getting better so you can run to the store at three in the morning when I get my crazy 6 month cravings." He laughed, seemingly over his unhappiness.

"So how was your first day of school." He asked as I began running my hands through his hair.

"Ugh, long story. Let me get the kids ready for bed then I'll come back down and talk." He nodded and I got up, taking his plate and glass into the kitchen and putting it in the dishwasher. I quickly bathed the twins, putting them in there pajamas and reading them each a story of their choice. I shut off the light in Brandon's room; passing by Maddie's where she was already asleep and went back downstairs.

"So. School." I said, sighing as I sat back on the edge of the couch. "Well it wasn't too bad. All the teachers were accepting of the new kid on the block. Which was extremely weird since most of them _taught_ the new kid." He chuckled. "There was this one kid though. First day of school and he was already late to my class, suggested we have sex in a broom closet, got detention, and gave me the name of hot new bitchy teacher." I saw anger flash in Jasper's eyes and I put my hand on his arm. "Easy cowboy. I'm not worried about what one kid thinks of me. I'm just worried about what he's doing to himself. He's gonna waste his senior year and he's not going to go anywhere and just be stuck in this town with no future. Then there's Arielle who is one of the sweetest 17 year olds I've ever met and she is subjected to being made fun of by a kid who used to be her best friend every day."

"Sounds tough babe. I'm sorry all this happened on your first day. But hey, if anyone can whip these kids into shape, it'll be you." I smiled and kissed him softly. We never let ourselves get carried away these days considering it would just end in us stopping and being frustrated and unsatisfied.

"I should get to bed. Baby Hale is tired." He smiled and rubbed over my baby bump softly.

"Good night Bells."

"Night Jasper." I kissed him one more time before we whispered _I love you's_ and I went upstairs. I quickly got changed into one of Jasper's t-shirts and some sleep shorts before climbing into bed. About and hour later I still couldn't sleep and I heard the bedroom creak open.

"Momma?" I sat up to see Maddie standing in the doorway.

"What's up baby girl?" she walked up to the bed, pausing next to my side.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" her voice was small and I knew something was wrong, but Maddie wasn't as open about her fear as her brother was. I knew it was probably just a bad dream.

"Of course baby. Climb in." I said, pulling back the blankets and scooting over. She immediately curled her tiny body into mine, burying her face in my neck. I rubbed her back, waiting for her breathing to even out.

"Momma?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I miss hugging daddy." She whispered.

"Me too Maddie. Me too. But daddy will be all better soon and then you can hug him whenever you want." She nodded, snuggling in closer and eventually her breath evened out. A few hours later, I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to review =)**

**xoxo**

**AthenaRowena**


End file.
